Users of respiratory masks often have difficulty resting or sleeping because pressure on the mask exerted by a pillow while side sleeping can impede the performance and comfort of the mask, cause the mask seal to separate from the face and result in air leakage (which can cause irritation from the eyes drying out), and/or cause the mask to press uncomfortably against the user's face. Users of respiratory masks often try to compensate for leaks and positional problems by tightening the mask against the face more than otherwise required, causing further discomfort. The ultimate effect of these problems is sleep interruption or non-compliance by the user (i.e., the user stops using the mask).